combasfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Wiki
Realidad virtual La Realidad Virtual es una simulación interactiva por computador desde el punto de vista del participante, en la cual se sustituye o se aumenta la información sensorial que recibe. La simulación que hace la realidad virtual se puede referir a escenas virtuales, creando un mundo virtual que sólo existe en el ordenador de lugares u objetos que existen en la realidad. También permite capturar la voluntad implícita del usuario en sus movimientos naturales proyectándolos en el mundo virtual que estamos generando, proyectando en el mundo virtual movimientos reales. Permite simular una experiencia sensorial completa dentro de un ambiente artificial sin que veas nada de lo que hay en el exterior. Para "meterte dentro" de este mundo virtual sueles necesitar tanto unas gafas especiales como unos auriculares. También, hay que destacar la aplicación de la realidad virtual en el campo de la presencia, simulando situaciones para inducir comportamientos en los individuos para aplicaciones como: tratar fobias, ansiedad social, estudios de violencia o resolución de conflictos... En esta definición aparecen los elementos básicos que tienen que estar presentes en todo sistema de realidad virtual y que se discuten a continuación: 1. Simulación interactiva 2. Interacción implícita 3. Inmersión sensorial Simulación interactiva Una aplicación de realidad virtual es una simulación en el sentido de que se recrea un mundo virtual que sólo existe como una representación digital en la memoria de un ordenador. El hecho de que la simulación sea interactiva es lo que distingue la realidad virtual de una animación. en un sistema de realidad virtual, el usuario puede escoger libremente su movimiento por la escena y, por tanto, sus acciones afectan de forma directa a las imágenes que verá. Interacción implícita La realidad virtual utiliza la interacción implícita En la realidad virtual el sistema captura la voluntad del usuario implícita en sus movimientos naturales. El ejemplo más claro es el control de la cámara virtual: en un sistema de realidad virtual, la cámara se actualiza en función de los movimientos de la cabeza del usuario. Si el usuario quiere ver la parte de mundo virtual que tiene detrás, no tiene que utilizar ningún comando ni mover el ratón, sino que simplemente, sino que simplemente debe hacer el mismo gesto natural (girar la cabeza) que haría en el mundo real Inmersión sensorial El tercer elemento fundamental de todo sistema de realidad virtual es la inmersión sensorial. Podemos definir la inmersión sensorial como la desconexión de los sentidos del mundo real y la conexión al mundo virtual. Como consecuencia, el usuario deja de percibir el entorno que le rodea y pasa a estar inmerso dentro del mundo virtual que recrea el computador en tiempo real. De los diferentes órganos de los sentidos, la vista es el que nos proporciona una mayor cantidad de información y a la vez es la que da una mayor sensación de presencia. Por este motivo, todo sistema de realidad virtual debe proporcionar estímulos adecuados como mínimo para el sentido de la vista (es decir, debe generar las imágenes correspondientes al mundo virtual), a pesar de que a menudo los sistemas de realidad virtual proporcionan también inmersión acústica Componentes de un sistema de realidad virtual En un sistema de realidad virtual se pueden distinguir elementos hardware y elementos software. Los componentes hardware más importantes son el computador, los periféricos de entrada y los periféricos de salida. Los componentes software más importantes son el modelo geométrico 3D y los programas de simulación sensorial (simulación visual, auditiva, táctil), simulación física (movimiento de la cámara virtual, detección de colisiones, cálculo de deformaciones), y recogida de datos. Funcionamiento de un sistema de realidad virtual Las acciones del usuario son registradas en tiempo real por los periféricos de entrada o sensores. Un requerimiento básico es capturar la posición de la cabeza del usuario (según el sistema de visualización bastará conocer la posición de la cabeza o necesitaremos también su orientación en el espacio), aunque también es frecuente capturar movimientos de la mano y de los dedos de la mano. Esta información se envía al computador, donde es procesada por los módulos de recogida y tratamiento de datos de entrada. Una vez las acciones del usuario están en un formato adecuado, se utilicen en la parte de simulación, tanto para introducir posibles cambios en el mundo virtual (por ejemplo, el usuario ha movido una silla y este cambio se tiene que reflejar en el modelo geométrico) como para generar imágenes, sonidos y otros datos para completar la simulación sensorial. ROBOTICA Definición. La robótica es una ciencia o rama de la tecnología, que estudia el diseño y construcción de máquinas capaces de desempeñar tareas realizadas por el ser humano o que requieren del uso de inteligencia. Las ciencias y tecnologías de las que deriva podrían ser: el álgebra, los autómatas programables, las máquinas de estados, la mecánica o la informática. Los robots son entidades virtuales o mecánicas que se utilizan para la realización de trabajos automáticos y son controlados por medio de computadoras. Historia La historia de la robótica ha estado unida a la construcción de “artefactos”, que trataban de materializar el deseo humano de crear seres semejantes a nosotros que nos descargasen del trabajo. El ingeniero español Leonardo Torres Quevedo (que construyó el primer mando a distancia para su torpedo automóvil mediante telegrafía sin hilodrecista automático, el primer transbordador aéreo y otros muchos ingénios) acuñó el término “automática” en relación con la teoría de la automatización de tareas tradicionalmente asociadas a los humanos. Karel Capek, un escritor checo, acuño en 1921 el término Robot en su obra dramática “Rossum’s Universal Robots / R.U.R.”, a partir de la palabra checa Robbota, que significa servidumbre o trabajo forzado. El término robótica es acuñado por Isaac Asimov, definiendo a la ciencia que estudia a los robots. Asimov creó también las Tres Leyes de la Robótica. En la ciencia ficción el hombre ha imaginado a los robots visitando nuevos mundos, haciéndose con el poder, o simplemente aliviándonos de las labores caseras.La Robótica ha alcanzado un nivel de madurez bastante elevado en los últimos tiempos, y cuenta con un correcto aparato teórico. Sin embargo, al intentar reproducir algunas tareas que para los humanos son muy sencillas, como andar, correr o coger un objeto sin romperlo, no se ha obtenido resultados satisfactorios, especialmente en el campo de la robótica autónoma. Sin embargo, se espera que el continuo aumento de la potencia de los ordenadores y las investigaciones en inteligencia artificial, visión artificial, la robótica autónoma y otras ciencias paralelas nos permitan acercarnos un poco más cada vez a los milagros soñados por los primeros ingenieros y también a los peligros que nos adelanta la ciencia ficción. Ética de la Robótica. La preocupación de que los Robots puedan desplazar o competir con los humanos es muy común. En su serie Yo, Robot, Isaac Asimov creó las Tres leyes de la Robótica (que más tarde fueron cuatro) en un intento literario por controlar la competencia entre Robots y humanos. Las leyes o reglas que pudieran o debieran ser aplicadas a los Robots u otros "entes autónomos" en cooperación o competencia con humanos han estimulado las investigaciones macroeconómicas de este tipo de competencia, notablemente construido por Alessandro Acquisti basándose en un trabajo anterior de John von Neumann. Actualmente, no es posible aplicar las leyes de Asimov, dado que los Robots aún tienen una capacidad muy limitada para comprender su significado, evaluar las situaciones de riesgo tanto para los humanos como para ellos mismos o resolver los conflictos que se podrían dar entre leyes. Ventajas de la robotica link=|thumb|NaNxNaNpx Las ventajas de la sustitución humana por el robot son inmensas e infinitas. Ya que, sin la ayuda de esta, el ser humano no hubiera sido capaz de evolucionar hasta el punto que hemos llegado ahora. Gracias a la robótica el ser humano ha podido dedicar su tiempo a mejorar la calidad de vida al aplicarla constantemente y sustituyéndose a sí mismo en labores repetitivas y agotadoras. El robot está específicamente diseñado para sustituir una labor humana y de esta manera mejorarla o simplemente igualar su capacidad. Por esto mismo, no debería de haber mayores desventajas a la hora de introducir aún más a la robótica. Desventajas de la Robótica. '' Si existen una serie de desventajas que no pueden dejarse de observar. Aunque si es muy cierto que la robótica puede crear más empleos, también puede quitarlos. Y actualmente se puede observar que el desempleo por la sustitución humana por robots ha sido mayor que el empleo que esta ha creado. Esto se debe mayormente a que muchas generaciones pasadas no pudieron competir ante el potencial de los robots, por esto mismo fueron sustituidos y expulsados de esa área de trabajo específica. Otra de las desventajas más grandes que presenta la robótica, esta desventaja lidia con la sustitución a mayor escala del ser humano por la robótica, en otras palabras, que algún día los robots pueden incluso ser mayores en cantidad que la raza humana. Esto se debe a que actualmente se trabaja en proyectos de Inteligencia Artificial en los cuales logran hacer que un robot pensante cree y mejore cada vez a su propia creación que es otro robot. Por esto mismo, se piensa que, si algún día se llega a desarrollar lo suficiente esa inteligencia artificial, pueda crear miles y millones de robots, capaces de mejorarse entre sí. Esto solo es una suposición que aún no está por venir Tipos de Robots. A grandes rasgos se puede hablar de los siguientes: * Androides: estos artilugios se parecen y actúan como si fueran seres humanos. Este tipo de robots no existen en la realidad, por lo menos por el momento, sino que son elementos ficcionales. * Móviles: estos robots cuentan con orugas, ruedas o patas que les permiten desplazarse de acuerdo a la programación a la que fueron sometidos. Estos robots cuentan con sistemas de sensores, que son los que captan la información que dichos robots elaboran. Los móviles son utilizados en instalaciones industriales, en la mayoría de los casos para transportar la mercadería en cadenas de producción, así como también en almacenes. Además, son herramientas muy útiles para investigar zonas muy distantes o difíciles de acceder, es por eso que en se los utiliza para realizar exploraciones espaciales o submarinas. * Industriales: los robots de este tipo pueden ser electrónicos o mecánicos y se los utiliza para la realización de los procesos de manipulación o fabricación automáticos. También se les llama robots industriales a aquellos electrodomésticos que realizan simultáneamente distintas operaciones. * Médicos: bajo esta categoría se incluyen básicamente las prótesis para disminuidos físicos. Estas cuentan con sistemas de mando y se adaptan fácilmente al cuerpo. Estos robots lo que hacen es suplantar a aquellos órganos o extremidades, realizando sus funciones y movimientos. Además, existen robots médicos destinados a la realización de intervenciones quirúrgicas. * Teleoperadores: estos robots son controlados de manera remota por un operador humano. A estos artilugios se los utiliza en situaciones extremas como la desactivación de una bomba o bien, para manipular residuos tóxicos. '' '''''De acuerdo a su arquitectura, los robots pueden clasificarse en: '' * Poliarticulados: si bien estos pueden tener de diversas configuraciones, lo que tienen en común estos robots es que son sedentarios. Estos son diseñados para mover sus terminales con limitada libertad y de acuerdo a ciertos sistemas de coordenadas. Estos robots son ideales para cuando se precisa abarcar una amplia zona de trabajo. * Móviles: a diferencia de los anteriores, estos han sido diseñados para desplazarse, ya sea utilizando un sistema locomotor rodante o bien, mediante plataformas o carros. Estos se trasladan utilizando sensores que reciben información del entorno o bien, por telemandos. * Androides: estos robots buscan imitar de manera parcial o total la el comportamiento y forma del ser humano. Como no están prácticamente desarrollados se los usa para la experimentación y el estudio. * Zoomórficos: la locomoción de estos robots imita a la de distintos animales y se los puede dividir en caminadores y no caminadores. Estos últimos están aún muy poco desarrollados mientras que los caminadores sí lo están y resultan útiles para la exploración volcánica y espacial. '''BIG DATA Los Big Data describen una estrategia de administración de información integral que incluye e integra muchos tipos nuevos de datos y administración de datos, además de los datos tradicionales. Big Data nació con el objetivo de cubrir unas necesidades no satisfechas por las tecnologías existentes, como es el almacenamiento y tratamiento de grandes volúmenes de datos que poseen unas características muy concretas; es una forma de que puede ayudar en objetivos relacionados con el marketing. Los Big Data también se definen con las cuatro V: * Volumen. La cantidad de datos. Mientras que el volumen indica más datos, la naturaleza granular de los datos es única. Los big data requieren procesar altos volúmenes de datos Hadoop no estructurados y de baja densidad; es decir, datos de valor desconocido, como fuentes de datos de Twitter, flujos de clics en una página web y una aplicación móvil, tráfico de red, equipos con sensores que capturan datos a la velocidad de la luz, y mucho más. Es la tarea de los big data convertir estos datos Hadoop en información valiosa. * ' Velocidad.' El ritmo en que se reciben los datos y, quizás, se ponen en práctica. Normalmente, los datos de velocidad más alta fluyen directamente a la memoria en lugar de escribirse en el disco. Algunas aplicaciones de Internet de las cosas tienen ramificaciones de estado y seguridad que requieren evaluación y acción en tiempo real. Otros productos inteligentes de Internet funcionan en tiempo real o prácticamente en tiempo real. En términos operativos, las experiencias de aplicaciones móviles tienen una mayor cantidad de usuarios, un mayor tráfico de red y la expectativa de respuestas inmediatas. * Variedad. Nuevos tipos de datos no estructurados. Los tipos de datos no estructurados o semiestructurados, como texto, audio y video, requieren un procesamiento adicional para extraer el significado y los metadatos de respaldo. Una vez comprendidos, los datos no estructurados tienen muchos de los mismos requisitos que los datos estructurados, como resumen, linaje, auditabilidad y privacidad. Surgen complejidades adicionales cuando los datos de una fuente conocida cambian sin previo aviso. Los cambios de esquema frecuentes o en tiempo real son una carga enorme para los entornos de transacción y análisis. * Valor. Los datos tienen un valor intrínseco, pero debe ser descubierto. Hay una variedad de técnicas cuantitativas y de investigación para extraer el valor de los datos; desde descubrir una preferencia u opinión del consumidor a realizar una oferta importante por ubicación o identificar una pieza del equipo que está a punto de fallar. El avance tecnológico hace que sea posible tomar decisiones mucho más precisas y adecuadas. Sin embargo, encontrar el valor también requiere nuevos procesos de descubrimiento que involucran a analistas, usuarios empresariales y ejecutivos inteligentes y perspicaces. El desafío real de los big data es humano y tiene que ver con aprender a hacer las preguntas correctas, reconocer patrones, formular hipótesis informadas y predecir comportamientos. CURIOSIDADES SOBRE LA BIG DATA'' * Laprimera mención al término Big Data fue en los años 90, por el informático teórico estadounidense John Mashey en su artículo “Big Data and the Next Wave of Infrastress”. * El BigData tiene infinidad de aplicaciones si se tiene claro el objetivo a conseguir: ciencia, investigación, medioambiente, biomédica, educación, salud, seguridad nacional y, por supuesto, mercadotecnia y consumo. * Elconcepto de Big Data, la predicción basada en datos y el IoT ya han sido llevados a la gran pantalla en diferentes perspectivas. Desde la más futurista-Minority Report- en la que se plantea una sociedad en la que la policía puede detener a los criminales justo antes de delinquir basándose en predicciones llamadas "precrimen" fundamentadas en análisis de datos. Hasta la más romántica -Her- en la que el protagonista se enamora de un sistema operativo que sólo no es una entidad física. * El BigData es la principal causa del crecimiento de la nube de datos. Los ingresos de los 50 principales proveedores de nubes públicas se dispararon un 47% en el último trimestre de 2013 y llegaron a los $6,2 millardos, según Technology Business Research. Debido al rápido y gran crecimiento del volumen de datos generados y la necesidad de analizarlos, alrededor del Big Data, han surgido nuevas disciplinas especializadas como la llamada "minería de datos"; que recluta especialistas capaces de crear y utilizar nuevos software para analizar y gestionar esa avalancha de datos, así como de analizarlos sabiendo encontrar conexiones relevantes entre ellos * ¿De dóndeproviene toda esa información que denominamos Big Data? La mayoría se almacena en Estados Unidos: más de 3.500 petabytes de Big Data provienen de Norteamérica y más de 2.000 de Europa. * Laimportancia del análisis visual en el Big Data: un informe de 2013 por Aberdeen Group detectó que "en las organizaciones que utilizan herramientas de descubrimiento visual, el 48% de los usuarios de BI pueden encontrar la información que necesitan sin ayuda del personal de TI". Sin el descubrimiento visual, el índice baja a un mero 23%. Este informe descubrió que la visualización también invita a la interacción con los datos. * Cifrasque ejemplifican la rapidez en la generación de datos en los últimos años: el 90% de los datos existentes hoy en día se han generado en los dos últimos años. Google procesa 24 petabytes diarios, 1,000 veces la cantidad de información alojada en la Biblioteca del Congreso de los EEUU. Cada hora se suben a Facebook 10 millones de fotos nuevas y cada día se escriben más de 400 millones de tuits. Según investigadores de la Universidad de California en Berkeley, cada dos días se produce tanta información digital como todas las conversaciones que han tenido lugar en este planeta a lo largo de toda la historia. ''INTELIGENCIA ARTIFICIAL 1. Definición de Inteligencia artificial La Inteligencia artificial es el campo científico de la informática que se centra en la creación de programas y mecanismos que pueden mostrar comportamientos considerados inteligentes. En otras palabras, la IA es el concepto según el cual “las máquinas piensan como seres humanos”. Normalmente, un sistema de IA es capaz de analizar datos en grandes cantidades (big data), identificar patrones y tendencias y, por lo tanto, formular predicciones de forma automática, con rapidez y precisión. Para nosotros, lo importante es que la IA permite que nuestras experiencias cotidianas sean más inteligentes. ¿Cómo? Al integrar análisis predictivos (hablaremos sobre esto más adelante) y otras técnicas de IA en aplicaciones que utilizamos diariamente. * Siri funciona como un asistente personal, ya que utiliza procesamiento de lenguaje natural * Facebook y Google Fotos sugieren el etiquetado y agrupamiento de fotos con base en el reconocimiento de imagen * Amazon ofrece recomendaciones de productos basadas en modelos de canasta de compra * Waze brinda información optimizada de tráfico y navegación en tiempo real 2. Breve historia de la Inteligencia artificial La mayoría de nosotros tenemos un concepto de la Inteligencia artificial alimentado por las películas de Hollywood. Exterminadores, robots con crisis existenciales y píldoras rojas y azules. De hecho, la IA ha estado en nuestra imaginación y en nuestros laboratorios desde 1956, cuando un grupo de científicos inició el proyecto de investigación “Inteligencia artificial” en Dartmouth College en los Estados Unidos. El término se acuñó primero ahí y, desde entonces, hemos presenciado una montaña rusa de avances (“¡Vaya! ¿Cómo sabe Amazon que quiero este libro?”), así como frustraciones (“esta traducción es completamente errónea”). Al inicio del proyecto, el objetivo era que la inteligencia humana pudiera ser descrita de forma tan precisa que una máquina fuera capaz de simularla. Este concepto también fue conocido como “IA genérica” y fue esta la idea que alimentó la (asombrosa) ficción que nos daría entretenimiento ilimitado. Sin embargo, la IA derivó en campos específicos. Con el paso del tiempo, la ciencia evolucionó hacia áreas de conocimiento específicas, y fue entonces que la IA comenzó a generar resultados significativos en nuestras vidas. Fue una combinación entre el reconocimiento de imagen, el procesamiento de lenguaje, las redes neuronales y la mecánica automotriz lo que hizo posible un vehículo autónomo. En ocasiones, el mercado se refiere a este tipo de avances como “IA débil 3. Técnicas principales de la Inteligencia artificial Ahora que ya conoce la definición de la IA y más de su historia, la mejor forma de profundizar en el tema es conocer las principales técnicas de la IA, específicamente, los casos en los que la Inteligencia artificial se utiliza para los negocios. 4.Aprendizaje automático Generalmente, el concepto de Aprendizaje automático se confunde con el de “IA débil”. Es en este campo en donde los avances más importantes de la IA se están llevando a cabo. En términos prácticos, “el Aprendizaje automático es la ciencia que se encarga de hacer que las computadoras realicen acciones sin necesidad de programación explícita”. La idea principal aquí es que se les puede proporcionar datos a los algoritmos de Aprendizaje automático y luego usarlos para saber cómo hacer predicciones o guiar decisiones. Algunos ejemplos de algoritmos de Aprendizaje automático incluyen los siguientes: diagramas de decisiones, algoritmos de agrupamiento, algoritmos genéticos, redes Bayesianas y Aprendizaje profundo. 5.Aprendizaje profundo '' ¿Recuerda cuando Google anunció un algoritmo que encontraba videos de gatos en Youtube? (Si desea refrescar su memoria haga clic aquí). Pues bien, esto es Aprendizaje profundo, una técnica de Aprendizaje automático que utiliza redes neuronales (el concepto de que las neuronas se pueden simular mediante unidades computacionales) para realizar tareas de clasificación (piense en clasificar una imagen de un gato, de un perro o personas, por ejemplo). Algunos ejemplos de aplicaciones prácticas del Aprendizaje profundo son las siguientes: identificación de vehículos, peatones y placas de matrícula de vehículos autónomos, reconocimiento de imagen, traducción y procesamiento de lenguaje natural. ''6.Descubrimiento de datos inteligentes Es el próximo paso en soluciones de IE (Inteligencia empresarial). La idea consiste en permitir la automatización total del ciclo de la IE: la incorporación y preparación de datos, el análisis predictivo y los patrones y la identificación de hipótesis. Este es un ejemplo interesante de la recuperación de datos inteligentes en acción. La información que ninguna herramienta de IE había descubierto. 7.Análisis predictivo Piense en ese momento en el que está contratando un seguro para auto y el agente le hace una serie de preguntas Estas preguntas están relacionadas a las variables que influyen en su riesgo. Detrás de estas preguntas se encuentra un modelo predictivo que informa sobre la probabilidad de que ocurra un accidente con base en su edad, código postal, género, marca de auto, etc. Es el mismo principio que se emplea en los modelos predictivos de crédito para identificar a los buenos y malos pagadores. Por lo tanto, el concepto principal de análisis predictivo (o modelado) significa que se puede utilizar un número de variables (ingresos, código postal, edad, etc.) combinadas con resultados (por ejemplo, buen o mal pagador) para generar un modelo que proporcione una puntuación (un número entre 0 y 1) que representa la probabilidad de un evento (por ejemplo, pago, migración de clientes, accidente, etc.). Los casos de uso en los negocios son amplios: modelos de crédito, modelos de segmentación de clientes (agrupamiento), modelos de probabilidad de compra y modelos de migración de clientes, entre otros. 8. Ejemplos del uso de la Inteligencia artificial en los negocios “Parece interesante... Pero, ¿qué nos ofrece la IA que no tengamos ya?” Existe una gran cantidad de aplicaciones para IA en los negocios. En esta publicación nos vamos a centrar en un aspecto fundamental: el cliente. La IA está transformando las expectativas de los clientes. Por ejemplo, el cliente que organiza su vida desde aplicaciones como Uber, Google y Amazon. Estos clientes saben que las empresas disponen de información sobre ellos y, lo que es más importante, saben lo que las empresas podrían hacer con esta información para proporcionar una experiencia de atención al cliente excepcional. Por ejemplo, los millenials están obsesionados con la experiencia de atención al cliente (es decir, todo debe ser sencillo, rápido e inteligente). Esta es una lista de algunos ejemplos prácticos de cómo la IA está transformando los procesos Inteligencia artificial para Atención al cliente * Clasificación automática de los casos de atención al cliente, lo que evita depender del agente de atención al cliente a la hora de tener que tomar una decisión y, por lo tanto, ahorra tiempo al agente. * Enrutamiento automático de casos una vez que la llamada se ha clasificado automáticamente, el sistema ya puede reenviar la llamada al agente mejor calificado para determinar el tipo de problema. * Recomendación de soluciones y bases de conocimiento. Esto aumenta la productividad y la calidad de un servicio, al sugerir la solución con mayores probabilidades de resolver el problema del cliente. * Comunicaciones de autoservicio. Research muestra que la generación actual de clientes prefiere el autoservicio (por ejemplo, portal o aplicación del cliente) en lugar de llamar por teléfono a un centro de atención. Gracias a la IA, las comunidades de servicios serán más inteligentes, por ejemplo, al personalizar el entorno que depende del cliente y sugerir soluciones de forma automática, ej. utilizar el reconocimiento de imagen para identificar el producto que está en una foto tomada por el cliente. * Por ejemplo, los bots conversacionales le permiten al cliente enviar mensajes de texto para establecer comunicación. 9.Inteligencia artificial para marketing El marketing es una disciplina que se ha vuelto cada vez más analítica y cuantitativa a lo largo de los años. Muchas de las técnicas de Análisis predictivo y de IA se aplican principalmente en el Marketing, por ejemplo, modelado predictivo para la migración de clientes, probabilidad de compras y modelos de agrupamiento para la segmentación de clientes. Estos son algunos de los nuevos avances de la IA en el marketing, de forma específica, algunas funcionalidades de Marketing Cloud Einstein. * Puntuación predictiva por correo electrónico: le permite a los profesionales de marketing saber (antes de lanzar una campaña de marketing para correo electrónico) cuál es la probabilidad de que sus clientes respondan a la campaña; o bien, la abandonen. El objetivo aquí es anticipar la respuesta del cliente para ofrecer viajes verdaderamente personalizados; * Audiencias predictivas: con base en la puntuación predictiva, será posible segmentar mejor su base de clientes y prospectos en función de un comportamiento predictivo al agrupar a personas que tienen puntos en común. Cuanto mayor sea la segmentación, mejor será la conversión; * Optimización del tiempo de envío: ¿es mejor enviar una campaña a las 2 p. m. o a las 4 a. m.? Con la optimización del tiempo de envío, el algoritmo de IA le indicará la hora en que será más probable que cada contacto en su base de clientes abra un correo electrónico y participe en su campaña. La Inteligencia artificial está transformando nuestras vidas y revolucionará rápidamente la manera en la que trabajamos. REALIDAD VIRTUAL La Realidad Virtual es una simulación interactiva por computador desde el punto de vista del participante, en la cual se sustituye o se aumenta la información sensorial que recibe. La simulación que hace la realidad virtual se puede referir a escenas virtuales, creando un mundo virtual que sólo existe en el ordenador de lugares u objetos que existen en la realidad. También permite capturar la voluntad implícita del usuario en sus movimientos naturales proyectándolos en el mundo virtual que estamos generando, proyectando en el mundo virtual movimientos reales. Permite simular una experiencia sensorial completa dentro de un ambiente artificial sin que veas nada de lo que hay en el exterior. Para "meterte dentro" de este mundo virtual sueles necesitar tanto unas gafas especiales como unos auriculares. También, hay que destacar la aplicación de la realidad virtual en el campo de la presencia, simulando situaciones para inducir comportamientos en los individuos para aplicaciones como: tratar fobias, ansiedad social, estudios de violencia o resolución de conflictos... En esta definición aparecen los elementos básicos que tienen que estar presentes en todo sistema de realidad virtual y que se discuten a continuación: 1. Simulación interactiva 2. Interacción implícita 3. Inmersión sensorial 2.Simulación interactiva Una aplicación de realidad virtual es una simulación en el sentido de que se recrea un mundo virtual que sólo existe como una representación digital en la memoria de un ordenador. El hecho de que la simulación sea interactiva es lo que distingue la realidad virtual de una animación. en un sistema de realidad virtual, el usuario puede escoger libremente su movimiento por la escena y, por tanto, sus acciones afectan de forma directa a las imágenes que verá. link=|thumb|NaNxNaNpx Interacción implícita 3.La realidad virtual utiliza la interacción implícita En la realidad virtual el sistema captura la voluntad del usuario implícita en sus movimientos naturales. El ejemplo más claro es el control de la cámara virtual: en un sistema de realidad virtual, la cámara se actualiza en función de los movimientos de la cabeza del usuario. Si el usuario quiere ver la parte de mundo virtual que tiene detrás, no tiene que utilizar ningún comando ni mover el ratón, sino que simplemente, sino que simplemente debe hacer el mismo gesto natural (girar la cabeza) que haría en el mundo real 4.Inmersión sensorial El tercer elemento fundamental de todo sistema de realidad virtual es la inmersión sensorial. Podemos definir la inmersión sensorial como la desconexión de los sentidos del mundo real y la conexión al mundo virtual. Como consecuencia, el usuario deja de percibir el entorno que le rodea y pasa a estar inmerso dentro del mundo virtual que recrea el computador en tiempo real. De los diferentes órganos de los sentidos, la vista es el que nos proporciona una mayor cantidad de información y a la vez es la que da una mayor sensación de presencia. Por este motivo, todo sistema de realidad virtual debe proporcionar estímulos adecuados como mínimo para el sentido de la vista (es decir, debe generar las imágenes correspondientes al mundo virtual), a pesar de que a menudo los sistemas de realidad virtual proporcionan también inmersión acústica 5.Componentes de un sistema de realidad virtual En un sistema de realidad virtual se pueden distinguir elementos hardware y elementos software. Los componentes hardware más importantes son el computador, los periféricos de entrada y los periféricos de salida. Los componentes software más importantes son el modelo geométrico 3D y los programas de simulación sensorial (simulación visual, auditiva, táctil), simulación física (movimiento de la cámara virtual, detección de colisiones, cálculo de deformaciones), y recogida de datos. 6.Funcionamiento de un sistema de realidad virtual Las acciones del usuario son registradas en tiempo real por los periféricos de entrada o sensores. Un requerimiento básico es capturar la posición de la cabeza del usuario (según el sistema de visualización bastará conocer la posición de la cabeza o necesitaremos también su orientación en el espacio), aunque también es frecuente capturar movimientos de la mano y de los dedos de la mano. Esta información se envía al computador, donde es procesada por los módulos de recogida y tratamiento de datos de entrada. Una vez las acciones del usuario están en un formato adecuado, se utilicen en la parte de simulación, tanto para introducir posibles cambios en el mundo virtual (por ejemplo, el usuario ha movido una silla y este cambio se tiene que reflejar en el modelo geométrico) como para generar imágenes, sonidos y otros datos para completar la simulación sensorial. 7.Realidad aumentada'' '' La realidad aumentada consiste en combinar el mundo real con el virtual mediante un proceso informático, enriqueciendo la experiencia visual y mejorando la calidad de comunicación. Gracias a esta tecnología se puede añadir información visual a la realidad, y crear todo tipo de experiencias interactivas: Catálogos de productos en 3D, probadores de ropa virtual, video juegos y mucho más. 8.Componentes de la realidad aumentada * Monitor del computador: instrumento donde se vera reflejado la suma de lo real y lo virtual que conforman la realidad aumentada. * Cámara Web: dispositivo que toma la información del mundo real y la transmite al software de realidad aumentada. * Software: programa que toma los datos reales y los transforma en realidad aumentada. * link=|thumb|NaNxNaNpx básicamente son hojas de papel con símbolos que el software interpreta y de acuerdo a un marcador especifico realiza una respuesta especifica (mostrar una imagen 3D, hacerle cambios de movimiento al objeto 3D que ya este creado con un marcador) 9.Software y juegos para realidad aumentada Un software para realidad con el que he tenido contacto se llama catomir, funciona bajo Windows XP y trae una serie de ejemplos y gráficos para hacer nuestras pruebas, es software gratuito (no libre). Para Nokia n97 existe uno llamado Around que también es gratuito y otro llamado MARA (Mobile Augmented Reality Applications). LevelHead: Este juego es el que hasta ahora me ha parecido el más creativo de los que he visto con realidad aumentada, se basa en cruzar puertas y pasar escaleras a través de laberintos. Existen muchos juegos con realidad aumentada como el de ahorcado. 10.Aplicaciones con realidad aumentada La Appstore ya ha incluido dentro de su tienda aplicaciones que trabajan con realidad aumentada la empresa acrossair ya ha desarrollado varias aplicaciones como la que te dice cual es el metro subterráneo más cercano en New York. link=|thumb|NaNxNaNpx link=|thumb|NaNxNaNpx link=|thumb|NaNxNaNpx link=|thumb|NaNxNaNpx